What Dreams May Come
by tmonkey726
Summary: Rose is heartbroken, but trying to rebuild her life.  She seems to be doing a good job until she meets a few interesting guys.  Can one of them fix her heart?  Read to find out!
1. Lost Love

**Love Lost**

**Here is the first chapter of my new story, "What Dreams May Come" I hope you enjoy it. It really doesn't follow any certain book, but some things have happened and some things haven't. You'll get the gist of it as the story goes on. It is mostly a love story, but may have some action in later chapters. I hope you like it.**

**Richelle Mead owns original VA.

* * *

**

"It's over isn't it?" he asked as he looked at me across the table. I had made a dinner for us hoping it would rekindle the love and passion we once had. We had barely spoken or looked at each other as we ate.

"Yes, Dimitri, I think it is. I'm sorry." I said as I twirled the linguini around my fork.

"Nothing to apologize for Roza. It happens. Love fades, I guess ours has." Dimitri said with his head still bowed.

"I guess so." Was my only response.

We ate the rest of the meal in silence. When it was time for bed Dimitri opted to sleep on the couch. I brought his pillow and a blanket to him and he asked me to sit with him for a moment. "Roza, I will be gone tomorrow. I think I am going to go visit my family. I haven't been home in quite a while." I just nodded. I didn't blame him or myself. We knew this was coming; I just wanted to believe we could make it. He leaned over and kissed me gently on the lips then wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly.

I finally broke away and walked into my bedroom and dropped on the bed, tears streaming down my face. I knew this is what was best, but it still hurts all the same. I lay in bed for a while, then finally fell into a black and peaceful sleep.

I woke up to my phone ringing. "Hello?" I said groggily.

"Rose? Are you okay? I just heard from Dimitri, he said he's leaving for Russia and doesn't know when he'll be back. What happened?" Lissa was concerned. Not only could I hear it in her voice, but also I could feel it through the bond.

"I don't know Liss. It's been coming for a while. Too many nights spent silent on the couch, go to bed back's to each other, arguing over stupid things. It had just gotten to the point where that spark was gone. We knew it was over." I became quiet.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to come over?" She asked.

"Sure." And we hung up.

We had moved to Court after high school and Lissa and I decided to get separate places since her relationship with Christian was really serious and Dimitri and I were inseparable. We lived in the same building, just different floors. There was a knock at my door. "It's open." I yelled. I knew it was Lissa.

"Hey Rose. How are you?" Lissa asked as she came over and sat on the couch with me. She wrapped her arm around me and gave me a comforting hug.

"I'm okay actually. Like I said, it's been coming. But I think I need to move. I don't want to stay here anymore." I hung my head. I knew I should suck it up and just stay here. I mean, I was badass Rose Hathaway, I can deal with anything. But I felt like I needed a new start.

"Well, lets call your dad. Maybe he can help." That didn't sound like a bad idea. I hated asking him for help, but I knew he would do anything he could to help me.

"Okay, but can we call him tomorrow? I'm hungry and I don't want to deal with this right now." I said.

"Sure, and you're staying with me tonight."

"But Liss, Christian won't…" she cut me off.

"Christian will deal. He can stay with Eddie for the night. It's final. You're staying with me till we get this figured out." She said, leaving no room to argue.

"Okay, let's go eat." I said as I got up and headed towards the door.

"Um, Rose? I know you're hungry and all, but, I think you should get changed." I looked at my clothes and realized I was still in my short shorts and tank top.

"Oh, yeah." I said laughing. I went to my room and grabbed a pair of jeans, a fitted t-shirt and my sneakers. I walked out pulling my hair up into a tight ponytail. "Okay, let's go."

We made our way to the coffee shop where I knew they'd have donuts. I got two donuts and a mocha latte and found a table in the corner. Lissa and I began talking about her and Christian and some gossip about our other friends. Apparently Eddie and Mia had been spending a lot of time together lately. Lissa thought Christian was going to propose soon, and she decided I needed to start dating again. "Liss, I just ended things with Dimitri last night. I'm not ready to start dating again." I said.

"Well, that's fine, but lets go to the club this weekend. Let lose some. It's been so long since we've been out and had some fun." Lissa was getting excited about going out so I couldn't turn her down.

"Okay, let's ask Mia too. Make it a girls night out." Lissa seemed to really like that idea and called Mia right away to arrange it. We spent the rest of the day walking around the shops and talking. We decided to go to the hot springs and relax for a while.

The hot springs were located under the spa. We walked into a big room that was tiled all in white and had four pools that were really just holes in the ground. They were about the size of a standard hot tub but had natural mineral springs that were heated nicely. There was a room to the left that was an exercise room, to the right was a rec room that had video games and a pool table and beyond that was a small feeder room. Steam rose from the pools and as we walked over to one we could feel the heat radiate from them. We chose one and I dipped my foot into the water. Oh my, this was going to be relaxing. We eased our way in and sat in the water just letting it soak in. A few other people came in while we were there, but we kept to ourselves.

Suddenly the doors opened and three guys walked in. They entered like it was the Queen or something. You could tell just by looking at them that they were Royals. "Well, looks like that partiers are here. Let's go Rose. It's nearing dinner time anyway." Lissa said. I nodded and we got out. We walked over to get our stuff when one of the guys came up behind me. I had on a deep purple bikini, and I knew I looked good. I had curves that made most girls envious and paired with my toned abs, legs and arms, made most men drool.

"Why you leaving? We just got here. We could have some fun." He whispered in my ear. I turned around and shot him a look that clearly told him to back off, he did. "Just saying hi is all." He said with his hands raised as if to say "sorry, don't hit me." "My names Joe. If you're ever here again, maybe we can hang out and get to know each other." He said while checking me out.

I wrapped my towel around myself and said "Doubtful." I heard one of his friends call out.

"Come on Joe. Everyone's gonna be here soon, and besides, you couldn't get with someone like her on your best day." I looked up and saw the one who had spoken. He looked at me with a sly smile. He was cute for a Moroi. He had on green board shorts. He was tall and thin, but had a slight build, dark brown hair that looked like it was permanently messy, but looked good, and even though he had a smirk on his face, I thought he'd have a beautiful smile. He was a little tanner than most Moroi, but not nearly as tan as me. And then there were his eyes. At this distance I couldn't tell if they were green or blue, but they were light, surrounded by dark, lush eyelashes. To say the least, he was beautiful. But you could tell he was bad news.

I noticed all this in a matter of seconds so Lissa didn't really notice. "Come on Rose, let's go before they really start in." She said as we walked out the door.

"Who are those guys? I've never seen them before." I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Oh, the one that talked to you was Joe Conta, the one in the black was Kyle Voda, and the one in the green was Adrian Ivashkov. They must be home from college. They've all got reputations for being partiers and players. They're a few years older than us, but I really only know of them from their reputation."

I just nodded and changed the subject. We were talking about our sleepover an dealing with kicking Christian out.

"Come one. I can just sleep on the couch Liss. Why do I have to go stay at Eddies?" Christian was complaining.

"Because I said. Rose and I want to have some girl time." Lissa said back.

"Fine, but I want pictures _and_ video." He smirked.

"Hey Chris, what happens between Liss and I is for our eyes only," I said giving him my most sultry smile.

"One of these days, my fantasy will come true." Christian replied.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Lissa asked, eyebrows raised.

"A threesome with my love and Rose. What more could a guy want?" He laughed as Lissa and I started throwing couch pillows at him.

"As if Christian! GO! See you in the morning." Lissa laughed. He walked out and we decided to get some popcorn and watch a movie. "Can you believe him?" Lissa said still laughing, but I could feel come nervousness through the bond.

"Hey, it's a guy thing Liss. What man do you know that doesn't want to have a threesome with two beautiful women? You know he wouldn't know what to do. He'd probably faint at the actual thought." I was trying to make a joke and reassure her. "You know he's not serious, and plus, I would never agree to it anyway."

"What, I'm not hot enough to have a threesome with?" She said in a joking tone.

"Liss, you know that's not what I meant. You are one hot bitch, but honestly? I don't find Christian that hot. He just doesn't do it for me." I laughed, but it was true. I suddenly had a serious thought, and Lissa noticed.

"What is it Rose? You got serious all of a sudden."

"It's nothing really, I just don't know if I'll ever find love again. But I guess it's soon to even think about it. It hasn't even been twenty-four hours yet. Maybe some day."

"Hey, just have fun for a while. You deserve it. Tomorrow night we'll go out and dance wand have some fun. Just us girls, no boys except those at the bar." We finished watching the movie and ended up falling asleep on the couch.

* * *

**There it is. The first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me your thoughts, I know it isn't real exciting, but it will get better. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Dad's Help

**Dad's Help**

**Here is chapter two. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Richelle Mead owns original VA

* * *

**

I called my dad, explained what happened, and told him I needed to move, but didn't have the funds to do it. He said he would do some checking and let me know as soon as he could. He knew I needed to be close to Lissa and Lissa couldn't leave Court. I wasn't really looking forward to moving, but I couldn't stay in that apartment anymore.

I didn't have to work, so Lissa and I just hung out. Christian wasn't happy, but he understood. He and I may go back and forth a lot, but deep down he was a good friend. He knew I needed Lissa right now so he just did his own thing.

As we were getting ready to go out Lissa asked what I was going to wear. "I think I want something sexy, I haven't had a reason for a long time to dress sexy, so I will tonight." I wanted sexy but not trashy, so I chose my black skinny jeans and a wine colored halter top that fit my curves perfectly. Paired with a pair of black leather heals, I examined myself in the mirror. My hair hung lose with soft waves and my makeup was smoky and sultry. I looked sexy. Lissa wore blue skinny jeans and a black strapless corset style top and black wedges and Mia was in blue boot cut jeans, a green tank top and green flats. We looked good.

We got to the club and it was thumping. The music was loud and had a good beat. We went to find a table and ordered a round of drinks. We got a round of vodka shots and ordered beer. We downed the shots and headed to the dance floor. The DJ was playing Happy Birthday by The Birthday Massacre. It was different, but I let the beat fill my body and soon we were moving.

We spent the night knocking back shots and dancing. Some of our friends were there and we were just having a good time. It was great to just let go and have fun. At one point they started playing slow songs. A nice looking Moroi came up and asked me to dance. We made our way to the dance floor; I Feel Like That by Jason Walker was playing. The Moroi's name was Blane and he was a few years older than me. He had sandy blond hair and gray eyes. He was decent looking, but nothing spectacular.

As we were dancing I was gazing around and saw a familiar face gazing back at me. It one of the guys Lissa and I had seen at the hot springs. _What was his name?_ I couldn't remember, but he gave me a devilish grin, then turned around to the group he was with and continued his conversation. He was definitely gorgeous, but I still had that feeling he was trouble. The song ended, I thanked Blane for the dance and made my way back to Lissa and Mia.

Once the dance music started back up we headed back to the dance floor. It was getting late and the DJ played If We Ever Meet Again by Timbaland and Katy Perry. I felt someone come up behind me and they began dancing with me. I was so into the music that I didn't feel the need to turn around. I could barely smell his cologne, but I knew it was Safari and it was definitely sexy. Who ever this was could dance. The song was ending and he leaned down to my ear and said, "Next time." The way he said it sent shivers down my spine. I turned to see who it was, but there was no one there. I turned back to Lissa and she just smiled and shook her head.

Last call was announced and slow music started once again. We made our way back to the table. Be Here by Parachute was playing. I loved this song, but it was hard to listen to just then. I decided I wanted another round of shots before we left. When we got to our table a round was already waiting. We looked around a little confused and the waitress came over and said the guy at the bar had paid for them. We looked over and that guy from the springs raised his shot glass in acknowledgment. I shrugged and did my shot. Lissa did hers, but Mia said she was done, so I took hers and shot it. Needless to say, we were all feeling pretty darn good. We made our way to the door and got into the car that was waiting for us. Lissa had arranged for one of her other guardians to pick us up.

We woke up the next morning with pounding headaches. "Man, Liss, remind me to take asprin before we go to bed after a night of drinking." I got up and went to get the asprin as Lissa and Mia just moaned in agreement. "Did you guys notice that guy that came up and danced with me at the end of the night?" They both shook their heads. "Hmm. Wonder who it was? He was good." I laughed a little at the thought.

"It was nice of Adrian to buy us those shots. I mean, he's got a bad rep, but it was still nice." Lissa said after a few minutes.

"Adrian, that was his name. I couldn't remember it." I said, recalling locking eyes with him while I was dancing with that Blane guy. "I'm just glad we had a good time."

Just then my phone rang. It was Abe. "Hey Dad. What's up?"

"I'm coming in tonight. Would you like to have dinner?" He asked.

"Sure. What time?"

"Around seven. I'll send a driver. And wear something nice."

"Okay, see you then." I said and hung up. I looked at Lissa. "Dinner with Dad at seven. You get a night off from me. Tell Chris he can come home." We all giggled.

* * *

Sitting down to dinner with Abe was interesting. He was rich and powerful, and you knew it. We were in a beautiful restaurant. It was a Japanese place; the walls were covered in red and adorned with symbols in gold. The tables were covered in ivory fabric and the food, what can I say about the food? It was exquisite.

Abe was dressed in his usual flashy black suit, wool jacket and a beautiful green and blue silk scarf. He wore his gold chain and earring, and looked as intimidating as ever. I had on a form fitting red dress that came to my knees, and black heels. My hair was up and I felt beautiful.

"So Dad, what's up?" I asked, curious as to why he had flown in.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you and see how you were?"

"I'm okay. Surprisingly content, with the exception of staying in the apartment. I've been staying with Lissa." I paused and took a drink of my wine.

"Is it painful to be there?" he asked.

"No, not painful. Just a lot of memories and I'm afraid if I stay there, the memories will flood me to the point I won't be able to move forward. I hope you understand." I looked around the room, feeling eyes on me. I saw that Adrian guy walk in with what appeared to be a date. I noticed his hand was at the small of her back, maybe it was his girlfriend. He didn't notice me, so I just went back to the conversation with my dad.

"I do understand Rose. I found a small house for you. It's still within the Court grounds so you would be still be protected by the wards and close to Lissa. We can go look at it when we're done here if you'd like."

I nodded and the waitress approached the table. She brought me a refill of my wine and my father another beer. Dad looked up and began, "Ma'am, we didn't…"

She cut him off. "Sorry, sir, but the gentleman over there asked that we refill your drinks at his expense." She pointed to a table in the middle of the room. There sat Adrian and his date. He looked over at us and raised his glass. My father and I both gave him a friendly nod and turned back.

_Is he following me?_ I thought. And what's with all this attention. I'd have to find out. We finished our dinner and headed to the car.

He pulled up in front of a small brown house. We walked up and I noticed he had the keys. We walked in and went through the house. It was already furnished and it was beautiful. "Is this the way it comes?" I asked wide eyed.

He didn't answer the question. "Do you like it?" I walked around, the living room was small, but it was comfortable, the kitchen was beautiful and had a little breakfast nook. It had two bedrooms, the master had a huge bathroom and the spare was good sized too. It had a bed and a computer. I loved it.

"Yeah Dad. It's beautiful." I said in complete awe.

"It's yours. I already bought it. Lissa helped me pick out the furniture." He said with a huge smile.

"When did she have time? When did _you_ have time?"

"I finished it today. Lissa and I have our secrets." I ran over and threw my arms around his neck.

"Oh thank you Dad! I will pay you back." I was so happy.

"Nonsense. This is my gift to you. Also this." He handed me a credit card. "I am quite wealthy and I want you to have everything I have. It is unlimited. I have an account for you that will take care of the payments." I started to protest but he stopped me. "Rose, I was not around for the first eighteen years of your life. I want to do this. Your last present is out back. Now, don't look at me like that. I want to do this. Go look."

We walked out to the garage and inside was a brand new black Mazarati. It was beautiful. "All I ask is you be safe. No drinking and driving."

I hugged him again. "Thank you Dad. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I just want you to feel independent. I don't want you to have to rely on anyone for anything except love."

I was so grateful he had done this for me. "Oh my, Lissa, I have to thank her too." I said.

"Go, take the car. I need some rest anyway. I have to leave tomorrow and I need to sleep." I hugged my father and jumped into my new car and went to Lissa's.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me your thoughts. They really do keep me motivated to keep writing.**


	3. Dreamland

**Dreamland**

**Here is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Richelle Mead owns all original VA.

* * *

**

Lissa came running out of her apartment. "Oh. My. God. Rose, this car is beautiful! How'd you like the house?" She was really excited.

"I love it Liss. Thank you." I said as I hugged her.

"What's your schedule look like next weekend?" I shrugged. "Well, we need to have a house warming party. Just a get together. I can't wait." She exclaimed as we walked to her apartment to get my stuff. She loved planning parties, and I knew a get together would probably involve a tent, lots of twinkle lights, and lots of people and food. But I had to admit, I was excited about it. "I hope you liked the furniture and décor. I picked most of it out. It was fun. I did it all online and your dad took care of the rest."

"I love it Liss. It's great. And Dad even gave me a credit card, I guess to make up for the years he was deprived of, but at least now I can support myself. It's nice to know I don't have to rely on anyone anymore. I think it's going to be easier to start anew with all this independence." I gathered my things and headed to my car.

"Rose, traveling in style I see." Christian said as he walked up. "Not staying here anymore? Oh, the travesty." He gripped his heart in mock hurt.

"Oh Blaze, you know you'll miss me." I made little kissing sounds at him.

"Seriously though, do you like your house? Lissa was so excited. I wasn't sure she'd be able to keep it to herself." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, I love it. We'll have to have cookouts and bonfires and all that fun stuff." I thought about it and a smile spread across my face. I finally had a life of my own. This is the way it was supposed to be.

I ran into Blane, they guy I danced with at the club, one day while on patrol. He and I talked for a while and he asked me out on a date. We went out to dinner and then to a movie. I had to admit, it was fun, but it was awkward. I just didn't think I was ready. He dropped me off at home and I just went inside and watched TV. I didn't want to invite him in and give him the wrong idea.

One night I was on patrol, even though we were at Court we still walked the perimeter, and I heard some kind of commotion. I walked over and saw a male and female kissing. I laughed and turned to walk away when I heard the girl moan, "Oh Adrian." Then she giggled. _Figures, _I thought to myself. I had finally heard the stories of Adrian Ivashkov being a player. Everyone that knew him said he had no mind to settle down, he had slept with numerous women, just to do it; he drank like crazy and was a partier. I could understand his appeal to females though. For a Moroi, he was beautiful. And if a Dhampir thinks that, just imagine what the female Moroi thought about him. Plus he was a Royal, his great aunt was queen, and he was extremely rich. That would appeal to almost anyone, especially someone that was trying to climb the social ladder. But it really was none of my business.

I guess I stood there a little longer than needed because I looked back and he was looking at me over the shoulder of the girl with a smirk on his face. I felt myself flush and turned to walk away. I wondered how long he would be here before he went back to college. I was tired of seeing him look at me every time I saw him.

I continued on my patrol and finally when my shift was over I headed home and plopped down on the bed and fell asleep. Soon I realized I was walking through a beautiful garden. There were flowers everywhere and the fragrances were intoxicating. Suddenly I heard a voice. "This was my grandmothers garden, beautiful isn't it?" The voice was very low and husky, and it was right behind me. "Not as beautiful as you though." He whispered in my ear. He put his hand on my shoulders and turned me around. I was nose-to-nose with Adrian and staring into his emerald green eyes. I was speechless. He pushed me backward and soon had my back up against a tree. I couldn't speak. My heart rate increased and I felt my breath catch in my throat. I could taste his breath. "I've seen you noticing me. Do you like what you see?" He asked.

All I could do was nod. My words were stuck in my throat. He put a hand on my hip and closed the distance between our mouths. It was soft and sweet at first but as I wrapped an arm around his neck, the kiss deepened and it became heady, full of need. Suddenly he pulled back. My heart was racing and I wanted to ask him why he had stopped. "You're waking up. See you soon beautiful."

With that I sat strait up in bed, heart still racing. I could still taste him on my lips. _What was that? That was the most realistic dream I have ever had._ I was so hot. I got up and opened the window letting a slight breeze blow over me. I lay in bed, wide-awake, until my alarm clock went off about an hour later. I got up and put my workout clothes on and headed for the track. I ran my laps, went into the gym, lifted weights and ended up on the punching bag. I just couldn't get that dream out of my head. It was so real, but it was just a dream.

I called Lissa and told her to meet me at the gym. She came and I told her about my dream. "You're dreaming about Adrian Ivashkov? Oh man." She said shaking her head.

"I know Liss. It was so real. It was just weird." I said quietly.

"Well, maybe it was just because you saw him with that girl. Who knows what your subconscious was thinking. So when's your next weekend off so we can have that party?" She asked, thankfully changing the subject.

"This weekend actually. Is three days enough time?"

"Yeah, you know me, I can get it ready no matter how much time you give me. I guess I better to work." She was giddy when she was talking about it.

"Okay Liss. I'm going to go to the sauna then report for work. What ever you plan will be fine. I'll call you tonight." I hugged her and I headed toward the sauna.

I went to the locker room and got out of my clothes and wrapped in a towel. I walked into the sauna and sat down. I had my head back with my eyes closed, when I heard the door open. "Oh, sorry. Mind if I join you?" I heard a voice ask.

"Sure, I'm almost done." I didn't open my eyes. I felt whomever it was sit down on the bench.

"I'm Adrian Ivashkov. I don't think we have properly introduced." My head snapped up and my eyes popped open. "You are?"

"Um, I'm Rose Hathaway." I said, trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice. My heart was racing again. He had only a towel wrapped around his waist, and I was right, he was built very well for a Moroi.

"Nice to meet you." He said as he laid his head against the wall.

"Y-Yeah, you too," I stammered out, putting my head back and closing my eyes again. It was hot and steamy in here, but you could still see and I didn't want to stare. I could feel his eyes on me though. I hoped he didn't sense my nervousness. I had to talk to him again though. "I should thank you." I said.

"Hmm?"

"Well, for the drinks at the club and the restaurant when I was with my father."

"Oh, your welcome. I was just trying to make it up to you. You know, how my friend acted that day at the springs. Actually, I was hoping to get to talk to you too." He said with a smile.

"Oh yeah? About what, pray tell?" I asked, sounding a little snarkier than I anticipated.

"Well, I was hoping that maybe you'd like to have dinner with me sometime. You know, just get to know each other."

"Well, Lord Ivashkov," he stopped me.

"Adrian, please." He said.

"Well, um, Adrian, I've heard of you and your reputation. I'm not like those other girls, if that's what you thinking."

"Never thought you were." He moved a little closer and my heart rate picked up at the closeness. "But that wasn't an answer."

"Well, let me think about it. I wouldn't want to intrude on your game." I answered with a smirk.

"Okay, I can handle that." He said and I got up to walk out the door. "Oh and Rose?" I turned towards him.

"Hmm?"

"I would never think of you as a game. You are more of a life." He smiled, closed his eyes, and rested his head back once more.

_Well, that was odd, _I thought as I made my way back to the locker room to change and head off to the guard office. I had gate duty today so I grabbed my iPod and headed off.

I was on duty with another female guardian. Her name was Cassandra, but we all called her Cass. "Hey Rose. How's thins going?" She asked.

"Pretty good Cass. Hey I'm having a house warming party…" she cut me off.

"Yeah, Lissa already got to us. She sure doesn't waist anytime." She said laughing.

"That's for sure. She knows how to move." I said as I put my ear buds in and turned the music on. I sat there wondering what I should do about Adrian. I mean, yeah, he's hot and all, but with a rep like his, I wasn't sure I wanted to get involved with someone like that. And, I just think it's too soon. I need time by myself. But that dream, if his kisses are half as good as I imagined, man, what am I thinking? I have to stop this.

I took off my iPod and tried to strike up a conversation with Cass, but all she wanted to talk about was when we were going to get a replacement for Dimitri. I guess that meant he really wasn't coming back. When she was finished I told her I was going to walk around a little. I went out towards the wards and just stared at the openness of the land. It was between spring and summer so the trees and flowers were in bloom. The countryside was beautiful. Maybe it would clear my head.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know there isn't a whole lot going on right now, but I promise, it does get better. Let me know what you think.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Party For Rose

**Party For Rose**

**I hope you are all enjoying this story. Let me know what you think, and thank you for all the reviews. I love them all, good or bad.**

**Richelle Mead owns all original VA.

* * *

**

The night of the party arrived. Like I figured Lissa had set up a tent out back. We had a bonfire going courtesy of Christian and music going. I got dressed in my dark blue jeans and a cropped black sweater. It was stylish, yet comfy. People starting arriving with drinks in hand. Lissa had it catered with all sorts of finger foods. Pretty much anything you could want to munch on, we had.

My backyard was full of people dancing and mingling. I looked up and saw Joe Conta, Kyle Voda, and Adrian Ivashkov all enter. They had dates and I moaned, "Who invited them?" I asked nodding in their direction.

"I sure as hell didn't, but if they hear of a party, they'll find a way in. Just leave them alone and they'll leave us alone." Lissa replied, almost with a disgusted tone.

I grabbed a beer and went to join Eddie and Mia. Lissa and Christian followed. I looked up and saw Ambrose walking up. "Ambrose! It's been so long!" I exclaimed. Ambrose was a Dhampir that had turned his back on the guardian world, but worked here at Court. He worked _very _closely with the Queen. He was also very good looking. I am so fortunate to know so many good-looking guys. We all stood there talking and laughing. Lissa got a phone call and then looked at me with a huge grin. I could tell though she was blocking me through the bond. "Ok Liss, what gives?" She gave me an innocent shrug. "You're blocking, something's up."

"One more surprise." She said still smiling.

I felt a set of hands go over my eyes. "Guess who?" there was no mistaking that voice. I turned around, eyes wide, jumping into his arms wrapping my legs around him kissing his face all over.

"MASE! Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I yelled. Mason was one of my best friends growing up, but his charge had left the country, which meant he had to also. Mason, Eddie and I had graduated top of our class.

"I wanted to surprise you. You are hard to surprise you know." His arms were wrapped tightly around me. We were just friends but I loved him just as much as I loved all my other friends. He put me down and hugged everyone else.

We were all out on the dance floor Lissa had set up, when I saw Adrian and his date dancing. He looked over at me and flashed a sly smile, like he knew something I didn't then turned back to his date. _She isn't even that cute. You'd think he could do better._ I thought as Mason swung me around the dance floor. _Oh God, what am I, jealous? Nooo, can't be, can I?_

After we were done I excused myself. I went into the house and went into my master bathroom. I stayed in there for about thirty minutes. Lissa sent me a text wondering where I was. _I'm in the bathroom taking a breather. Be out soon._ I sent back. Finally I splashed cold water on my face and opened the door. I came face to face with Adrian's green eyes. After a few short seconds I stammered out, "W-What are you doing in here? This is my private bathroom." I pushed past him, but he grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall.

"I followed you in. I've been waiting almost a half hour." He paused and brought his face even closer. "Is that your boyfriend?" He said almost a whisper against my cheek.

"N-No, just a friend. But we should go. Your girlfriend will be looking for you." I tried not to look at his eyes. I knew if I did, I would lose my resolve and pull him to me.

"She's not my girlfriend, Little Dhampir. I don't have girlfriends." His breath was right at my ear. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it was going to come right out of my chest.

"Well, I don't have one night stands, so we better return to the party before someone sends a search party for us." I tried to walk towards the door. He grabbed my hand and it was like a bolt of lightning shot through my body. As he grabbed my hand he pulled me tight to his body and wrapped his other arm around my waist rubbing his thumb on my back against the exposed skin.

"Don't you know? You are more than that to me. You are something much more." As he said that he moved into me and ever so softly brushed his lips to mine. And just that simple touch sent fire through my body. He turned quickly and left me standing there breathless. He walked through the door and then stuck his head back in. "Oh, Little Dhampir? One day you'll know it too." And he was gone.

I gathered myself and returned to the party. I could feel Adrian's eyes on me most of the night and was relieved when they walked up to tell us goodbye. Adrian took my hand in his and kissed it gently. Another bolt of lightning shot up my arm. "Thank you for having us. Congratulations on your house." He held my hand a little too long and I must have gazed into his eyes a little longer than I should have. When they walked away I turned to Lissa.

"What?" I tried to say innocently.

"Oh no you don't Rosemarie Hathaway. What was _that?_" She said gaping at me.

"What was what?" I paused. "Oh that?" I nodded towards Adrian who was almost out of sight. "It was nothing. He was just being courteous. That all."

"Bull. What a load. That was more than courteousness." She pulled me closer to whisper. "You better be careful. He's a player."

"I know Liss. I won't let anything happen. You know that." I smiled and walked back to my guests. But for the rest of the night I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss or what Adrian had said. I even went to bed thinking about him. _Get a grip Rose._ I thought and closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

My mind drifted and I was dreaming about the incident earlier with Adrian. My mind was replaying it in a dream. Then the room morphed into the most beautiful and regal room I had ever been in. The walls were all glass, I could see the ocean, there was a king sized bed covered in the most comfortable looking bedding made out of black silk. I walked over and ran my hands along the edge of the comforter. I suddenly realized I wasn't alone.

Strong arms came around me. I went to turn around but the grip grew tighter and my captor whispered seductively in my ear. "Don't turn around, not yet." I did as he said. He brought a hand up and brushed my hair to one side and ran his lips down my neck. He wrapped his arm around further and put his hand on my stomach. It was then I realized what I was wearing. I had on silk shorts and a silk camisole top all in black.

He was kissing down my shoulders and my breathing was becoming erratic, my heart thumping in my ears. I hoped he couldn't hear it. Suddenly he pulled out a silk scarf, I don't know where it came from, and he tied it around my eyes. I don't know why I allowed it, but I felt oddly safe and secure in this place, with this man, this stranger.

He was kissing my jaw, then turned me around and trailed kissed down my throat to my collarbone to my chest. He never went lower than that and he never came close to my lips. He slowly backed me up until we hit the bed and he laid me back onto the blankets. They were the softest things I had ever laid on. I felt his weight on the side of me and that's when the fire that had been sent throughout my body from his lips was finally brought to my face. His fingers trailed upward from my hip to cup my face and he leaned in. I could tell he was only inches away, if that, I could taste his breath. Finally, he brought his lips to mine. It was the most sensual kiss I had ever had. His tongue danced with my own in a forbidden tango. He brought his other hand up and undid the scarf. I kept my eyes closed. "Open your eyes Rose." He said against my ear. I opened my eyes and saw Adrian's gorgeous green eyes staring back at me. "You are so beautiful." He said huskily.

I shot up in bed, sweating, heart racing, breath heavy, and a feeling that that had actually happened. _Grip, Rose, grip._ I thought to myself as I walked into the bathroom to wash my face. I turned on the light and when my eyes adjusted I noticed my face was flushed. "That was so real." I said out loud. I splashed my face with cold water and returned to bed. I reluctantly fell back to sleep, but this time, I slept peacefully through the night.

I got up and met Lissa and Christian for church. I didn't really listen, as usual, but it was a peaceful place for me. I returned home telling Lissa I had some cleaning to do and I just wanted to rest. When I got home there was a large box sitting on the porch. It just had my name on it. I opened the door and took it in.

I sat for a while just looking at the box. Finally I decided it wasn't going to open by itself so I opened it. Inside was a silk black comforter. Just like the one I saw in my dream. "What the…?" I said out loud. There was a card, I took and opened it.

_Little Dhampir,_

_Saw this and thought you might like it. It'll look great on your bed._

_Until we meet again._

_Adrian_

_How on earth could he know? It has to be coincidence, right?_ I thought as I pulled my phone out and texted Lissa. _Liss-get here now. You have to see this!-Rose._ A few seconds later I got a message through the bond. _On my way.

* * *

_

**Well, there it is. I hoped you liked it. Things with Rose and Adrian are going to get steamier, and there will be a wrench of two thrown in. Please be sure to let me know what you think. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. The New Guy

**The New Guy**

**Here is the next chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Richelle Mead owns all original VA.

* * *

**

Lissa showed up in minutes, I told her about my dream and then showed her the comforter. "How could he know? This is weird." I said flabbergasted.

"It is weird, yeah, but it has to be purely coincidental. How could he know about your dream? And, about that dream, what's up with you dreaming about Adrian Ivashkov?" She gave me a knowing glance. I told her about the scene that took place in my bedroom the night before. She just sat there next to me, mouth gaping wide.

"Liss shut it. Something unwanted might fly in." I said laughing.

"Sorry, but at least you won't have to deal with him for a while now." I looked at her and raised my eyebrows. "Yeah, he's leaving for school tomorrow. Probably be gone for a few months." She said.

"Yeah, that is good. So," I said, ready for a change of subject. "Did you hear they found a replacement for Dimitri?" She shook her head. "Yeah, he'll be in tomorrow and they're having a guardian meeting to introduce him." I lowered my head. It was still hard knowing that Dimitri wasn't coming back.

"You okay Rose?"

"Yeah, it's just weird knowing he isn't coming back here. But hey, hopefully this guy is good." We sat in comfortable silence for a while and Lissa's phone rang. It was Christian.

"Well, I'm going to head home. Try and relax and we'll talk after the meeting." She hugged me and headed out the door.

I just couldn't get my mind off the dream. I took the comforter into my room, removing the blue one that was there and replacing it with the one from Adrian. I had to admit, it was beautiful.

I made dinner, by that I mean I threw something into the microwave, ate, showered, then lay down in bed. This comforter was the best thing in the world. It was so soft. I drifted off to sleep thinking about the comforter and wondering how Adrian had chosen the exact one that was in my dream. And wondering _why_ he had done it.

I closed my eyes thinking about his lips and his eyes. As sleep overtook me I felt myself drifting and ending up on a beach. The smell of the salty air enveloped me as I walked in the sand listening to the waves crash at the shoreline. The sand was a pristine white and soft as silk, the water was a crystal blue with white foam at the wake. It was like heaven. The wind blew around me and I heard my name. "Rose," it wasn't menacing, actually it was a relaxing whisper carried on the wind. I heard the voice again, "You are beautiful." It was the voice that went along with the sweetest kiss I had ever tasted in my life.

"Adrian?" I whispered, looking around. Then I noticed a man walking toward me. He had on white board shorts and sandals, but no shirt. He was inexplicably beautiful. That's when I noticed I had on my purple bikini with a sheer black sarong tied at my waist.

"Little Dhampir." There was that nickname he had bestowed upon me. "We never did get that date." He said as his hand caressed my face. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. He took my hand and led me to a blanket on the sand. "What are we going to do about that now?" He said as we sat down.

"I don't know. I guess it just wasn't meant to be." I said. He threw his head back in a genuine laugh.

"Oh, Rose, don't ever say that. I'll be back and then I'll take you to dinner and you'll see I'm not as bad as you think." He said then leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I'll let you return to your dreams now." And he smiled.

"But this is my dream." I said confused.

"Is it?" He said and everything faded. I was back to the blackness of deep sleep.

I woke up with my alarm going off with those words ringing in my ears. "Is it?" Adrian had said in that sultry yet joking way he was so good at. What had he meant by that?

I didn't really have time to contemplate it. I needed to get to the track and gym, then shower and make it to the meeting to meet the new guardian.

* * *

I was dressing in the standard guardian black and white with my hair pulled into a tight ponytail that showed off my _molnija_ marks. It was a bitter sweet moment as I walked into the guardian building knowing that this new person was going to replace Dimitri but was going to complete the ranks. Guardian Hans Croft stood at the front waiting for us to arrive. Eddie came to sit with me, and we waited in silence. Everyone sat and Hans stood up. "Ladies and Gentleman. We are here today to introduce you to our newest guardian. He graduated top of his class from Begley Academy, served as a guardian to Lord Voda in Greece until his death last month. Let me introduce you to Damen Glassman." He came out and I couldn't help but stare. He was gorgeous. He had short black hair, grey-blue eyes, tanned skin, looked about 6'3" and built like a brick house. He too was dressed in the black and white like the rest of us. He smiled and I noticed a dimple in his left cheek and he had beautifully full lips. To say the least, I was smitten.

Hand read the oath and Damen took his guardian vows. Then it was time to mingle. Eddie and I made our way to the food table. Damen walked up and turned to me. "You must be Rosemarie Hathaway. I'm Damen Glassman." He reached out to shake my hand. His voice was low and raspy.

"Nice to meet you. This is Eddie Castile. How do you know me?" I asked, curious as to how he knew my name.

"You reputation precedes you. You are a legend. After the St. Vlad's attack." He smiled.

"You have a lot of the Ozera looks, are you an Ozera?" Eddie asked, changing the subject, knowing I didn't like talking about that night.

"In a way, yes. I have some Ozera blood, but not much. Just enough that I can make it onto the family tree." He laughed.

"Well, you'll have to meet our friend Christian. He's a full blooded Ozera." Eddie responded.

"That'd be great." He turned towards me. "Will you be around?"

"Most likely, Blaze, well Christian, is dating my best friend Vasilisa Dragomir."

"Ah, yes, the princess. Why do you call him Blaze?"

"He specialized in fire. It's one of many names I have for him." I said laughing.

"Well, I'm scheduled to meet the princess tomorrow. I hope you'll be there." I nodded. "I best be going to meet more of my coworkers. It was a pleasure Guardian Castile, Guardian Hathaway."

"Rose, please." I corrected him. He smiled and took my hand and kissed the top of it. Then he walked away.

"Rose, I do believe you have yet another admirer." Eddie commented.

_I definitely hope so._ I thought as I gave Eddie a smile.

I ended up in the gym that afternoon. I heard the gym doors open, but I kept going. People were always coming and going in here. Then came the voice.

"I thought I'd find you in here." The raspy voice said. He walked over and held the punching back. There stood Damen. _God, he's hot._ I thought as I went to kick the bag. In my distraction though, I gauged it wrong, hit Damen in the arm, catching him completely off guard, and sent him stumbling into the wall. "Wow, what a way to say hello." He said rubbing his arm, but with a warm smile on his lips.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to kick you. Are you okay?" I said as I rushed over to him and knelt down next to him.

"I think I'll live. Hey, would you like to spar with me? It's been a while, so I need to get back into practice." He asked.

"Sure, if you think you should." I laughed as I walked over to the mats. He followed and I bent down in my fighting stance. We circled for a few then I decided to strike out with my fist. When he was paying attention he was quite the fighter. He dodged my blow then went to kick my legs. I jumped to deflect and kicked him in the chest. He stumbled back, but didn't fall. As he was recovering I swung my fist at his head, but he was quick, faster than I had expected. He brought his hand up, catching my fist and flipped me over and onto the mat on my back. He was straddling my waist, looking into my eyes, when he said, "Gotcha." He held me there a little longer than necessary and I almost felt like grabbing his face and bringing his lips to mine. Before I could finish the thought and follow through, he smiled a crooked smile and asked. "Go to dinner with me tonight?"

I looked at him wide eyed. "S-Sure. What time?"

He smiled and finally rolled off me. "Seven? And wear something casual, but nice." Then he walked away leaving me on the mat, gasping for breath.

I finally got up and went into the shower room. I heard the water running so I went back to the locker room and waited. I liked to shower alone. I sat there for about ten minutes and the door opened. There was Damen in just a towel wrapped around his waist. And my, what a sight. He had a perfect six-pack, pecks to die for, and that V at his waistline leading down to forbidden places.

I heard him clear his throat as I was caught checking him out. "Sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here." He said with a little laugh behind his words.

"No reason to be sorry." I said as I walked into the shower room. "See you at seven." I said and quickly got in the shower. That was embarrassing, getting caught checking someone out. That must be how guys feel when I catch them staring at me.

I got cleaned up and headed out to my car to go home. I went in and called Lissa. "Hey Liss. I'm not coming over tonight." I said.

"Why not? We were going to watch a movie and just relax." She said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Well, Damen asked me to dinner and I accepted." I said excitedly.

"Really?" She sounded excited for me and I could feel it through the bond. "That's great. It's about time."

"Yeah." And I proceeded to tell her about my morning. She was really excited; we talked about wardrobe and stuff like that and then hung up after about an hour. I decided to take a nap then get ready. I wanted to be well rested for this. I hadn't been on a real date for quite a while. Dimitri and I had grown so comfortable that we just stayed in almost all the time. I really couldn't remember the last I time I had a date. While I ran these thoughts through my mind, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up a few hours later feeling well rested. I got up and made my way to my closet. I chose a pair of black slacks and a white satin blouse. I pulled half my hair back in a barrette leaving the rest down. I was pleased with the way I looked. I went to the kitchen and made some coffee to pass the time. Suddenly I realized he hadn't told me where to meet him, and I hadn't told him where I lived. I didn't have his number to call him either. _Great, stood up before it even begins,_ I thought. I figured I'd wait just to see.

Promptly at seven there was a knock at my door. I opened the door and smiled. There stood Damen with a single blood red rose. He wore black pants, a blue button up shirt that matched his eyes, and a black vest. He looked hot. "Shall we?" He asked as he offered me his arm. I wrapped my arm in his and we walked to the car.

His car was just as exquisite as he was. It was a grey Mustang Shelby GT, leather interior and a moon roof. "My lady." He said as he opened the door.

"Thank you." I sat in the seat and waited for him. He got in and the car roared to life. "This car is beautiful."

"Thanks, my charge bought it for me for my last birthday. We were actually really good friends." He started to get a faraway sad look. I decided a change of subject was in order.

"So, how'd you know where I lived?"

"I have my ways. But it wasn't that hard to figure out." I started to say something but he stopped me.

"Ah ah ah. That's all you're getting. Here we are." He said as we pulled up to a Greek restaurant.

"I've always wanted to try this place." I said. It was a newer place, a few months maybe, and I had never been here.

"I love Greek food. And this place seems to have a romantic atmosphere. I thought it would be good for a first date." He added with a smile.

I smiled and we walked inside. He was such a gentleman, he opened the doors, pulled out my chair, and all the things you see on TV but never experience in real life.

The restaurant was beautiful. Rich colors adorned the walls, candlelight lit the tales, tale linens were ivory satin. We ordered dinner and just talked about got to know each other. The more we talked, the more I liked him. He was twenty-three, just a few years older than me, he was from Greece, and oddly enough when he was assigned to Lord Voda, they relocated to Crete, a small Grecian island, so he could be close to his family. He and Lord Voda had become very good friends, but he had grown ill and died about a month ago. It was hard on him and when he was offered this job he took it quickly. He knew that this was a blessing to be able to work at Court. "Little did I know I would meet the famous Rose Hathaway, and have a chance to go out with her." He ended with a smile. Man, he's sexy, I thought staring into his eyes. "So, what's your story?" He asked me.

I proceeded to tell him about Lissa and how she saved me, all the ups and downs, I even told him about Dimitri. I then went on to tell him about my dad, new house, and what has been going on since that fateful day when Dimitri left, but I left out Adrian.

"I'm sorry, but it sounds like it was an amicable split, and things seem to be looking up for you." He said with all sincerity.

"Yeah, things are definitely looking up." I said thinking I could get used to looking into his blue eyes.

"Well, let's go somewhere. Maybe down by the lake?" He asked as he paid the bill.

"Sure." We made our way to the car and ended up at the lake at sunrise. It was beautiful. We sat on the hood of car just gazing at the sky.

"Rose, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can I kiss you?" He asked as he propped himself up on his elbow. I nodded and he lowered his lips to mine. It was soft and sweet and I got lost in the sensations.

When he pulled away I was breathless. Then I realized I needed to get home and get to bed. My shift started in seven hours. "I have to go. I'm sorry, but I have to work soon." I said apologetically.

"That's okay. I'm working soon too, so I need to rest also." We got into the car and drove to my house. He walked me to my door and kissed me gently.

"I had a great time." I said smiling.

"I did as well." He paused, giving me a quick peck on the lips. "Until next time." And he turned and walked to his car and drove off.

I walked into my bedroom, got into my pajamas and crawled into bed. _I think I can really like Damen, _I thought as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know what you think. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. The Mystery That Is Damen

**The Mystery That Is Damen**

**Here is the next chapter. Thank you all so much for your comments and support. A special shout out to ATrueLoveStory for all your emails, and Amberrosalie and talkygirl for being consistent readers and reviewers, your thoughts are greatly appreciated.**

**There is some Rated M material in this chapter, I have marked it, so if you would like to skip you can.**

**Richelle Mead owns all original VA.

* * *

**

I spent the next few weeks growing closer to Damen. We found that Christian's grandfather was Damen's grandfathers' brother. We spent a lot of time together and with Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Mia. It was fun, it was easy, and it was comfortable, there were nights we'd just sit on the couch in our pajama's watching movies. We kept our relationship PG-13 most of the time, never going onto sex. I wasn't ready for that amount of intimacy and he understood. All in all it was good.

I had gone without a thought or dream of Adrian Ivashkov so I was surprised when I received a box from him. Inside was a wine colored slip dress and a note.

_Little Dhampir,_

_I will be home for a week soon and was hoping you would consider that date. Please wear this if you decide to join me. I will send the exact date when I know for sure. I miss your smile._

_Love Always,_

_Adrian_

Well, that was sweet, but I was with Damen now. Tonight was one night that I was alone. It didn't happen very often. I crawled into bed and snuggled down into the black silk. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew I was on a balcony at a beach house. I was sitting in a lounge chair and I suddenly felt someone behind me. I looked up and Adrian came around and sat in the chair next to me.

"Adrian? What?..." I just sat there.

He smiled at me with his eyes gleaming brightly. "Did you get my gift?" He asked.

"Yes, it's very beautiful. But uh…" I wasn't sure what to say. I mean it was just a dream and I seemed to know that _in_ the dream. "Um, can I ask you something?" He nodded. "My comforter, how did you pick it out?"

"Well, I noticed how much you liked it the last time I sought you out." He said this as if it had really happened.

"But I was dreaming."

"Were you? It felt awfully real to me." He said with a smile.

"What do you mean by that?" I was instantly tense and alert. "You said kind of the same thing another time."

"You'll understand soon enough. Go to dinner with me when I get back and I will explain it then." He was gazing at me with his beautiful smile and sultry green eyes.

"Adrian, I am seeing someone. I don't think I would be appropriate to go out on a date."

**Rated M material**

"Well, then just as friends. I want to get to know you." he said almost pleading. Then he leaned in and kissed me. I figured it was a dream, so I kissed him back. His lips sent electricity throughout my body. He lifted me up out of the chair bridal style and my arms instinctively wrapped around his neck. His scent filled my whole being. He carried me into the room and there was the bed with the black silk comforter. Laying me gently down he removed his shirt and hovered over top of me. I ran my hands down his chiseled chest, stroking the soft skin with my fingers. He broke our kiss and trailed hungry kisses down my neck to my collarbone. His hand came up and cupped my breast through my tank top. The heat and desire began to pool between my legs. I could feel his erection against my thigh.

"Oh Adrian." I moaned as his hand traveled down my torso and rubbed against my throbbing center. His tongue brushed my ear and he whispered, "You are the only one for me." His lips came back to mine and crashed hungrily against my own. His fingers were gently massaging between my legs. Suddenly he slid his fingers inside my panties and traveled along my folds causing more heat to pool there. "Can anyone else make you feel this way?' He said smiling as he pulled my panties down, keeping his eyes locked on mine. His fingers trailed back up my leg and he inserted one into me as he lowered his mouth to my center. My hands entangled in his hair as he inserted a second finger and was hungrily licking and sucking my sensitive skin and clit. I was on fire. One of my hands went to my breast and pulled at my own nipple. I looked at him and saw his eyes lock with mine. It was turning him on more watching my play with myself. His fingers pumped faster and harder and his tongue became taught as he flicked my clit. I felt my nerves begin to burn and my insides began to constrict around his fingers. He sucked my clit into his mouth and flicked it. "Oh…Adrian." I let out as I came. He sucked my juices and then hovered over me. I went to remove his pants, but he stopped me.

"No, not tonight. Not here, not yet. This was for you, not me." He leaned down and kissed me hungrily again, this time I could taste myself on his lips.

"Mmm." I moaned against his lips. He pulled back and just stared at me. I could see in his eyes how difficult it was for him. The scene suddenly began to shimmer.

**End of Rated M**

"I'll see you soon." He said, and then I woke up. I noticed my heart was racing and my panties were soaked.

"What on earth?" I said out loud as I got up and went into the bathroom to change. _This has got to stop!_ I thought as I climbed back into bed and went back to sleep.

The next few days went along pretty well. I still thought about the dream, but that's all it was, a dream. Friday night came and we all decided to go to dinner then go dancing. I wore a short black skirt and baby blue cashmere sweater with my knee-high leather boots. I felt sexy. We went to dinner then headed to this club. We danced and had a great time. Damen was a superb dancer. He sure knew how to move. After we left we dropped Lissa, Christian, Mia and Eddie off. Damen and I stood at my door kissing. I opened the door and we made our way to my bedroom. I changed into my black satin shorts and cami. I came out of the bathroom and Damen was lying on the bed clad only in his boxers. I lay down beside him and his lips devoured mine. We explored each others' bodies, but when it came time to actually do the deed, I stopped him.

"I'm just not ready. I'm sorry." I said quietly. I was actually quite surprised by my actions, but obviously my heart wasn't ready, especially since I was dreaming about being with another man.

"No reason to be sorry. I can wait. I will wait as long as you want." He said then kissed my forehead. I knew he was disappointed but I could tell he understood. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

Waking up in Damen's arms was like nothing I could explain. It was like waking up to the eyes of an angel. I never thought I could be content again Dimitri and I fell apart. I was content after only a month with this man. We would spend the days working out, patrolling, most days we had the same schedule, hanging out with our friends, relaxing, either in his room or at my house, shopping, yeah, he liked to shop, and stuff like that. The romance was great, we had yet to have sex, but we were both okay with that.

Lissa and I decided to go shopping outside of Court so we got Christian, Eddie, Mia and Damen on board. We had to take an extra guardian so they sent Cass with us. We all piled into an SUV and headed out. We had about four hours till sunset to shop. We went into what seemed like every store. We were having so much fun. I was able to buy pretty much what ever I wanted and for once I was able to buy lunch for my friends. I bought some new clothes, shoes, makeup, and a few things for the house. It was fun.

The only thing that bothered me was I felt like we were being followed. I kept a look out at the entire area, but didn't see anything, but I still felt like we were being watched. It was the first time I had felt this way. It was really odd.

We all decided to head to the restrooms. When I got done I walked out and could hear Damen on the phone around the corner. I thought I'd surprise him, but as I got closer, I stopped in my tracks. "I know that, but back off. We need to catch her by surprise. She's too observant. Give me time. I'll get her distracted." He hissed into the phone. After my feelings of being followed this sounded suspicious. I quietly walked back to the bathroom and waited for the rest of the girls.

Cass, Lissa and Mia came out. "Rose, what's wrong?" Lissa asked. The bond may not go both ways, but she could always tell when I was upset. I looked up and tried to use my most innocent smile. "Come _on_. I know something's up."

"Nothing Liss. Just thinking." Just then Damen came and sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Hey you. Sorry about disappearing. I needed to take a call." He said then kissed my temple.

"Hey, that's okay." I said trying to sound sincere.

Lissa looked at me with a perplexed look. She could read my emotions pretty well, like I said before. _What's going on? Something's up with you._ She sent through the bond. I looked up and gave a slight nod only she saw. _You will tell me later._ I smiled. Christian had his arm around her and Eddie was whispering in Mia's ear. Cass was standing by herself looking around.

"Well, I think it's time to go. I'm tired anyway." I said as I got up and grabbed my bags. We all made our way to the doors and Eddie and I stayed with the Moroi and Cass and Damen went to get the car. Lissa looked at me with a concerned look.

"Rose, what's going on? Something brewing in that head of yours."

"I'll tell you later." We neared the front doors and the tell tale nausea hit me. "Get back, Strigoi." Figures, every time we go somewhere it seems they show up and ruin things. Just then the car pulled up to the door and one Strigoi jumped out at Damen. He jumped out of the car and threw a punch at the Strigoi. He managed to lead the Strigoi to the corner of the building where there were no humans and a couple of dumpsters. Cass came in to get the Moroi. "Eddie, you and Cass stay with Lissa and Mia. Chris, you some with me." Cass started to object, but I raised my hand to stop her. "I know what I'm doing. Just do it."

We ran to the corner of the building to see Damen take a fierce hit. "Christ, light him up." I said. Just then a fireball about the size of a softball flew past me and hit the Strigoi in the back catching his clothes and hair on fire. The Strigoi started flailing his arms trying to get the fire out and I took my shot. I ran over and pushed my stake into his heart. He fell and went still. "Chris, come help me put him in the dumpster." We lifted him up and threw him in, then I went to Damen's side. "Hey, how you doing?" I asked.

"I'm okay, I think." He said as he rubbed the side of his head where he was hit. I got him up to his feet and we started towards the SUV. "Thanks for the assist. You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm all good," We got into the SUV and headed back to Court. I worried about Damen, but then my mind went back to hearing him on the phone. _What was he up to?

* * *

_

**There it is. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review. It lets me know that you want to read more.**

**Review, Review, Review!**


	7. Questioning Adrian

**Questioning Adrian**

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Richelle Mead owns all original VA.

* * *

**

I decided to let the whole phone call thing go for now. There wasn't a lot I could do without more information. I tried to go on like I had been with Damen, but I tried to put some space between us. I had told him that things were getting too serious too quick and I needed to slow down. He seemed to believe it and wasn't too upset. I also told my friends the same story and they all bought it, except Lissa.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Adrian Ivashkov, does it?" She asked one day.

"No, why would you ask that?"

"Well, he's coming back from college this week and had asked you out, remember?" She raised an eyebrow and just looked at me.

"Oh, I didn't realize he was coming home this soon. But it has nothing to do with him. I'm just not ready for a serious relationship. That's it." A part of my soul smiled at the fact that Adrian was going to be here soon, but I quickly pushed that thought away. I can't be thinking that about _him._ "Anyway, there's just something off with me and Damen. I don't know what it is really. I just feel something odd." I sighed; it wasn't that far off base. I did feel something was off. It was like he was always watching me, and not in the way most men watched me. It was almost…creepy.

A few days passed and I just stayed home a lot. One day I got home and there was a letter waiting for me. I opened it and read the note.

_Little Dhampir,_

_I thought instead of a formal night out, I would take you to Oler's Mexican Grill. Please meet me there at seven on Saturday. Casual dress, and as I promised, I will explain everything. See you then._

_Yours Always,_

_Adrian_

As I read the note, I was a little confused. How could he know that in my dream he said he would explain things if I went to dinner with him. I just couldn't thing about it right now or I would drive myself crazy trying to figure it out. But it also meant I had two days to decide if I was going to go to dinner with him or not. I loved Mexican food, and Oler's was here at Court.

I decided I would go, but I would only tell Lissa. I wanted answers. I figured I could probably even manage to keep this all to myself, so I decided to not tell Lissa either. I really didn't want to hear the commentary I'd get from my friends about Adrian. I settled in for the evening and just relaxed. I had to work the mid shift tomorrow so I settled into bed and fell asleep peacefully.

The night of "date" with Adrian came. I was nervous, I wasn't sure what to expect. I chose a casual look, a mini jean skirt, lightweight purple blouse, and my flip-flops. It was something I felt comfortable in. I got into my car and headed towards Oler's.

I had told my friends that I wasn't feeling well and they all bought it. I hated lying to them, but it was something I had to do. I hoped I wouldn't run into anyone, Lissa said they were all meeting at her place for movies, so I didn't think I needed to worry about it, but I still kept my fingers crossed.

When I pulled into the parking lot I saw Adrian leaning up against a black Astin-Martin. It was really a hot car, but had nothing on mine. But then again, I was biased. I got out and locked eyes with him and he started walking towards me.

He held his hand out to me, "Rose, I'm glad you decided to come." He said as I tentatively put my hand in his. We got our table and ordered drinks and our food. Adrian broke the silence. "So, what answers would you like?" he smiled at me.

"Well, how are you able to know what my dreams are about? That's the main one." I asked then took a drink of my margarita.

"Well, that's an interesting answer. You may not like what you hear. But I do ask that you let me finish completely before you get angry, okay?"

I nodded. I was not liking this already.

"First off, I am a spirit wielder like Vasilisa." My mouth dropped open. "I don't make it widely known because I'm not sure how people will react. Do you know what aura's are?" I nodded. Lissa had explained then to me once. "Well, I can read aura's. I knew Vasilisa was a spirit user the first time I saw her. Anyway, this isn't about her. Your dreams. Well, that's another of my 'talents'. I call it dream walking. I can open myself up to someone if they are sleeping and create my own atmosphere and bring them into the dream with me." I must have gotten an angry expression. "Please, let me finish. You have complete control of yourself in these dreams. I just control the surroundings. But you don't have to do anything you don't want to. That's how I knew you would like the comforter. I saw your reaction to it in the dream."

He paused and our food came. After the waitress left I looked back up at him. "Okay, now it's your turn." He said to me.

I took a deep breath. "So, you invade people's dreams and let them think they are dreaming their own dreams. You manipulate girls. Is that what you did to me? Used me for your own gratification?" I grew quiet.

"No, Rose, that's not what I did." I cut him off.

"Just be quiet and eat. Let me think while we eat." He nodded and we ate in silence. We both finished and I was finishing my drink when Adrian broke the silence.

"So, um, do you want to talk some more?" He asked.

"No, I don't think that I do. What you did was wrong." I got up and ran out. When I made it to my car he was right there, grabbing my arm he spun me around to face him. My heartbeat sped up at the closeness of his breath. But my anger won out over my desires. "You used me. You probably had a really good laugh with Joe and Kyle over this. No, I don't care." I pulled out of his grip and got in the car and sped off towards home. He wasn't far behind me.

I hurried into my house and locked the door. How could he? Suddenly there was pounding on my door. "Come on Rose, talk to me. Please let me in." I hesitantly went to the door. I had a feeling he wasn't leaving until I talked to him. I opened the door. "Rose, I care about you, a lot. You did what you wanted to do in those dreams." He took a step in my house. "I did what I wanted to. I wanted you, I want you." Another step in. "I need you. I can't get you out of my mind. You are in my soul." He closed the door and locked it. "And I know you want me, need me. I have never felt like this before. I feel it when we touch, and I know you do too." He had me pushed up against a wall. "You have touched places in my soul I didn't even know I had."

"Stop it. It's not real. It's infatuation. You are a playboy. Above all else you are a Royal Moroi. I'm a Dhampir. Royals use Dhampir's and that's what you did to me. They keep them around for fun. That's it, and I am _not_ that kind of girl." I had pushed him back and was starting to get mad, not just at him, but also at myself for allowing myself to have even a small amount of feelings for him. I knew what Royals did to Dhampir's.

"Rose, Little Dhampir, you are not someone I just want to have fun with. I want to have a life with you. I want to be with you, only you. Can't you see that?" He had me back up against the wall again, his hands on either side of me pinning me to the wall. His breath was hot against my skin. "Don't you see? If it was just a fling or for fun, would I have told you? Would I keep coming back to you?" His lips were oh, so close to mine. " You know I would have never told you the truth. I could have just kept with the charade."

"I don't know." I said quietly. His lips suddenly brushed up against mine and my arms wrapped around his neck deepening the kiss. Then I pushed him away. "No, I won't do this. I will not give into you. What you did was wrong. It was invasive and wrong. I will not be like the rest of the girls, playing into your hands, letting you have your fun, then dropping me like some piece of trash. I told you, I don't have one night stands, and I am not going to start now." I stopped. Man, I wished he wasn't a Royal, or had the reputation of a player, I could see myself falling for him.

"I'll prove to you that I mean it when I say I want you for more than just sex. I do. What do I have to do? Tell me, I'll do anything." Adrian pleaded.

"I don't know Adrian." I said and made my way to the couch. I wasn't sure if there was anything he could do. I barely knew him. "Be my friend. That's a start. Let's get to know each other. I mean, I know it'll be hard with you in school and me here, but that's the best I can do for now."

"Then that's what we'll do. I will prove to you that you can trust me. We'll figure it out as we go." He said with a smile. "I will leave you to your thoughts." He kissed me on the cheek and made his way to the door. "Thank you for going to dinner and allowing me to explain. And for agreeing to give me a chance." Then he was gone.

I wasn't exactly sure what I had gotten myself into. I mean, I was still seeing Damen, sort of, and now I've given Adrian the okay to prove his loyalty. _God, what I have I done?_ I fell asleep, kind of afraid of what or who may end up in my dreams, but thankfully I slept dreamlessly and sound.

I woke up the next morning to someone pounding on my door. "Something better be on fire." I muttered as I made my way to the door. When I unlocked it, Lissa came barging in.

"Why on earth would you lie to me?" She took a breath. "No, wait, why on earth would you go out with Adrian Ivashkov?" She was furious with me.

"Liss, calm down. First off, how do you know?

"It's all over Court! I mean, you should have gone out of Court, but no, you just went to Oler's where anyone could have seen you. And evidently, lots of people did."

"Well, Adrian asked me out and promised me he would give me some answers. I decided to go and didn't want to tell anyone for fear of all your reactions, and I guess I wasn't that far off as to how you'd react." I said as I turned to go into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Well, you should have told me. Now, give me details." She said as she sat at the breakfast nook.

I told her about his being a spirit user, his ability to walk dreams, and everything else. Almost. "Did you kiss him?" she asked. I could lie to her, so I just spilled it all. I told her about the argument, the kiss, and agreeing to let him prove to me that I could trust him. "What about Damen? I know you slowed things down but still, you're still seeing him. Adrian won't make that easier." She said, concern burning through that bond.

"I don't know Liss. I just don't feel it with Damen like I did in the beginning. And we haven't been together that long. I also feel like something's off with him. I mean, like _he's _off. There's something brewing in him beneath the surface." I proceeded to tell her then about the phone call at the mall I over heard and the way I always felt like someone was following or watching me.

"Well, I guess we should keep an eye on him. But you'd better be careful with Adrian. I mean, give him a chance if you want, but be careful?" I nodded.

"So Liss, what are we going to do today? I don't have to work until tomorrow." I smiled. I just wanted to do something to get my mind off these guys.

"I don't Rose, what do you want to do?" Lissa asked.

"Let's go to the hot springs and relax a little."

"Sounds good." I got changed into my purple bikini, it was my favorite. I put on a pair of short and my flip-flops and we headed to Lissa's so she could change. When we go there Christian asked if he could come and we agreed. We piled into my car and headed for the springs.

When we got there it seemed that there were quite a few people there. We walked in and there was an empty pool. We made our way over and I got that eerie feeling that didn't see anyone I knew so I tried to relax. Slipping into the water was pretty relaxing. We sat in the water talking and laughing for a while, but I still had the feeling I was being watched. And it wasn't in a good way.

I laid my head back and closed my eyes, I could hear Lissa and Christian giggling and it made me smile t know that after all these years they still had that spark with each other. Then I felt the water move as though someone was getting in the water. When I opened my eyes I saw Damen inching closer to me. _What a surprise, I feel like I'm being watched and Damen appears, _I thought as I smiled at him. "Hey, how are you?" I asked, trying to sound sweet, but probably coming off annoyed.

"I'm okay. I saw your car outside and thought I would join you, I hope it's okay." He said smiling.

"Sure, it's fine. We're just relaxing." I put my head back and closed my eyes once more. Christian and Damen starting talking and I felt concern and worry coming through the bond from Lissa. I just smiled letting her know I was okay.

_Uh, Rose, you better look at who just came in._ Lissa sent to me through the bond. I opened my eyes and saw none other than Adrian Ivashkov headed for our pool. Great, now I have both of "my men" in the same place. Could it get any worse?

* * *

**Review, Review, Review. I love to hear what you think.**


	8. Falling

**Falling**

**Here is the next chapter. Just a warning, there are lemons in this one.**

**Richelle Mead owns all original VA.

* * *

**

Adrian came over to the pool and stood there looking at us. "Mind if I join you guys? All the other pools are full." I looked over to Lissa and she just shrugged.

"Sure, I guess." I responded. He slipped in the water next to Lissa, which meant he was sitting across from me but also on the other side of Damen.

_Got to admit, he looks good._ Lissa said through the bond. I nodded a little. He did look amazingly good. He had on purple board shorts and that was it. His hair was as it normally is and his muscles looked good. I was still amazed at his body; he was built well for a Moroi.

He turned to Damen, "Hey, I'm Adrian Ivashkov." He held his hand to Damen. Watching him you would think he was checking Damen out, but knowing he was a spirit user and his abilities, I knew he was looking at Damen's' aura.

"Hi. I'm Damen Glassman, the newest guardian. Nice to meet you." He shook Adrian's hand, but was looking at him intently.

Adrian glanced at me with a questioning look. I just smiled and put my head back, resting my eyes. Christian and Damen continued their conversation and I heard Lissa start a conversation with Adrian. "So Adrian, what element do you specialize in?" As if she couldn't tell by looking at his aura.

"Well, why don't you look at my aura and tell me." He said with what sounded like a smirk.

"Spirit, huh. Interesting. That's what I specialize in as well." Lissa said sounding kind of surprised.

"Really? That's cool. You don't find that very often." They continued to talk and I tuned it out.

A little while later Damen leaned over and said, "Well, I have to be going. I need to get ready for work. See you later?" He looked right at me.

"Um, yeah, see you later." I said trying not to sound uncomfortable. Adrian looked over at me curiously and everyone said good-bye to Damen.

Lissa and Christian must have sensed some tension and decided to go to the feeders. _I think you should stay here and talk to Adrian._ Lissa sent through the bond. I did.

"So what's with you and Damen?" Adrian asked once Lissa and Christian had walked away.

"I don't know, we were seeing each other, but it just got to be too much," I said then sighed.

"He's hiding something, you know. I don't know what it is, but he is."

"I know." I said, putting my head back. I felt Adrian move closer to me and when I opened my eyes he was hovering above me. My heart rate sped up as I felt the heat coming off his body. I hoped he wouldn't notice.

His face came closer to mine, and I couldn't help but focus on his lips. I heard the door open and Adrian looked up. He smiled then moved over and sat next to me. Lissa and Christian joined us once more. I was read to leave, but I knew if I got out, Lissa and Christian would notice that something had aroused me. My nipples were hard as rocks with my thoughts of Adrian. And I wouldn't put it past them to figure that out. So I stayed in the water.

Adrian leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Looks like you might like me a little." Then he rubbed his hand on my leg. Okay, now I really had to stay in the water. I smiled up at him then turned my attention to Lissa and Christian.

"So, what are the plans for tonight?" I asked trying to get my mind off of Adrian.

"I don't know. We can go to the bar, or we can watch a movie. Which would you like to do?" Lissa asked.

"I think I'm movied out. Why don't we go to the bar? I can use a night of dancing and drinking."

Christian piped up just then. "That sounds good. Am I invited this time?"

"Oh, I suppose so." I said with a smirk. Adrian just sat there, but I could tell he waiting for an invite.

"So Adrian, do you have any plans for tonight?" He shook his head. I can't believe Lissa was asking him. "Well, do you want to join us? It would even out the numbers." She said smiling.

"I would love to. If it's okay with Rose, that is." He turned his head and looked at me smiling.

"Oh, fine. I suppose it would be fun." I said smiling. He jumped out of the pool.

"What time should I pick you up?" He said excitedly.

"Oh no, I drive, then Lissa's other guardian drives us home." I said not wanting to give up that control.

"Okay, when should I meet you? I'll just meet you at your house."

"Be at my place at eight. But don't plan on staying. I already told you." I said looking up at him.

"I know, I know. Ok, I'll see you at eight." He said goodbye to us and headed out the door.

"He's too excited about this." I said to Lissa.

"Yeah, but Rose, I think he _really_ likes you. His aura shows it. And this will be an easygoing way to spend some time with him. I can tell you like him too." She said. She had an apologetic look on her face; I hated it when she read my aura. "No pressure." She added.

"Yeah, we'll see." I said as I got out of the water and made my way to the table where our stuff was.

Lissa, Christian and I went and got some lunch then we dropped Christian off so Lissa and I could go shopping. I decided on dark blue tight jeans, black leather pumps, and a black wrap around, cropped and low cut halter top. It wasn't too sluttish looking, but I wanted to look sexy and see Adrian's expression. Lissa chose black skinny jeans, a very pale green corset style top and peep toe pumps of the same color. We made our way home to get ready. Lissa said she and Christian would be at my house by 7:30. I went home and jumped in the shower. I did my hair letting it fall in soft waves down my back, did my makeup the normal smokey hues and red lipstick, then started going through my jewelry. I found a pair of dangle earrings, and a necklace Lissa had given me. It had an R in diamonds and sapphires. I put my bangle bracelets on and I was ready to go. I made some coffee and waited. Lissa and Christian showed up and we sat around just talking.

"So, Rose, would you punch me if I told you how hot you looked tonight?" Christian asked.

"She may not, but I certainly would." Lissa responded. I just busted out laughing.

"Okay then, I won't say it. But Adrian is definitely going to have his hands full." He said. That did it. Lissa pulled back and punched him in the arm. "Aw babe, you're still the hottest in the world." He said, trying to back on her good side. There was a knock at my door.

"Well, let's go." I said as we walked to the door. I opened it and Adrian just stared at me, he held a rose in his hand, but he didn't say anything. "Is this for me?" I reached out for the rose and he nodded his head. As I walked away to put it in the kitchen I looked over my shoulder. "See something you like?"

"Y-Yes, I do." He stammered out. I walked back to the door and we made our way to the car. "This is a test, isn't it?" Adrian asked.

"Possibly. Lets just see how you do." I said as I back out of the drive.

Adrian took the front seat and couldn't take his eyes off me. I couldn't help but smile. "Do you have any idean how hard you're making things on me?" he said quietly. I could hear the double meaning in his words and I laughed outloud.

"That's the point, that's the point." I said with a smirk.

"You're cruel Little Dhampir." He said as he shifted in seat. Of course he hadn't made things any easier on me. He had on blue jeans, that showed his assets off quite well, a black tank top with a purple button up shirt over top, but it hung completely open. He looked sexy. I guess it was going to be an interesting night. The funny thing was his cologne. It smelled wonderful. It was Safari and it triggered a memory, but couldn't grasp exactly what it was. Oh well, it will come to me I was sure.

We got a table and ordered some drinks. The bar was really hopping and we were all having a good time. Adrian was really popular. He had a lot of girls come up to him at the table and on the dance floor. A lot of them wanted to know why he hadn't let them know he was back and when they were going to hook up. When they would come up, he would either pull me closer, just ignore them or brush them off or tell them he was taken. Well, he would always tell them he was taken. They would walk off disappointed and usually mumbling something about "that dirty dhampir." I just had to laugh. It was pretty comical.

One thing about him was he could dance. He like to dance closely no matter the kind of music that was playing, and I wasn't sure if it was that he wanted to touching me or if it was just the way he danced. I suspected it was a little of both. We were dancing and he was behind me with his hands on my hips, moving dangerously to the music. The music changed from dance music to a semi slow song. It was "Let Me Take You There" by the Plain White T's. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and he snaked his arms around my waist. We swayed to the music and he began singing the song to me. His voice was like velvet and it was as if everyone else disappeared and it was just us. The sound of his voice, the feel of his hands on my bare back, the smell of his cologne enveloped me and was beginning to turn me on. The song ended and he kissed my shoulder. A small fire began to build where his lips touched my skin.

"I need a drink." He said almost breathlessly.

"Me too." He took my hand and pulled me to the table. He ordered us each a shot of tequila and a beer. All four of us got ready to do the shot and he stopped us.

"I think we should do a toast." We all raised our shots. "Here's to new friends. New paths in life, and new beginnings." He then turned to me. "To you Rose. You are the words that I cannot find, how can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive? You make me feel alive after a life of feeling alone. I would be proud to make you mind if you'll have me. You are the only one for me." It surprised me he had such a passionate speech. I looked over to Lissa.

_His aura is showing he is being completely honest._ Lissa sent through the bond. I smiled and we all did our shots. We weren't drunk, but we were feeling pretty good with the exception of Lissa. She didn't like to drink too much because it muted her magic.

Adrian pulled me to the dance floor and this time held me close no matter what kind of music they were playing. "Rose, will you give me a chance? I swear, you won't be sorry. I know you have reservations, but I swear to you, you are all I want. No on could come close to you. Just a chance, that's all I am asking." He said as he held me close. I thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, Adrian. I will give you a chance." He cupped my face with his hands and very gently brought his lips to mine. Before he kissed me he breathed, "Thank you." against my lips, then kissed me deeply, but gently. Electricity shot through me and my body was alive. I felt like I was surging with power. The rest of the night he was in constant contact with me, whether it be holding my hand, touching my back, or his hand on my leg. It was nice to have the attention, but weird since I had never had this much attention. Closing time came and we piled into my car with Lissa driving since she was the only sober one. The guys sat in back and I sat up front with Lissa.

_So, what are you gonna do about Damen?_ Lissa said through the bond. I just shrugged. _Are we going to still keep an eye on him?_ I nodded my head. I really wish this bond went both ways. We got to my house and Christian went to get into his car. Lissa pulled me over to the side and Adrian was standing by his car. "Are you gonna tell Damen it's over?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I have to, but I'm kind of afraid of his reaction. If he is up to something, the reaction may be bad." I said with a worried tone.

"Well, we'll talk about this tomorrow. Looks like Christian want to go home, and Adrian wants to talk to you before he leaves. _Is_ he leaving?" she asked in a playful tone.

"I don't know, Liss. I know what to do." I said as we walked towards her car.

"Follow your heart." She said, and then kissed my cheek. "Talk to you tomorrow." She got into the car and drove away.

I walked up to Adrian, he took my hand in his and looked at me with is beautiful green eyes. "Little Dhampir. You have made me the happiest man in the world tonight." He smiled and I began walking toward my house. "What, no goodbye kiss?" He said almost hurt.

"Nope." I said popping the p. I looked over my shoulder and smiled seductively at him. "You coming'? I said, and didn't waste any time joining me at my door.

I opened the door and then locked it as we walked in. I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen, but I knew I didn't want him to leave just yet.

He sat down on one of my bar stools and pulled me to him. I took off his button up shirt, leaving him just in his jeans and wife-beater. He pulled me up to him and kissed me gently. I pulled away smiling. "I'll be right back. Make yourself comfy." I said as I walked into my bathroom. I still had his shirt in my hand, and I hoped he hadn't noticed. I brushed my hair, then changed out of my clothes and put his shirt on. I opened the door and he was lying on my bed, still clothed, thank God. I didn't want him to expect anything.

I came out of the bathroom and stood there for a moment. He looked over to me and propped himself up on his elbow. "You look sexy. I like my shirt on you." He said as he smiled. He got up and walked over to me wrapping an arm around my waist. He brought his mouth to my ear like he was going to whisper something to me, but instead he traced my jaw line with his lips. The sensations were amazing. When he reached my shoulder he kissed it, then went across my collarbone to the other side then up to my ear again. It sent chills all through my body.

He moved his lips to mine, then laughed. I pulled back.

"You know, laughing at me isn't going to get you very far." I said.

"I wasn't laughing at you. I just had a thought."

"And what was that?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Well, don't hit me, but I wanted to make sure you knew this isn't a dream."

"I know that."

"And I won't go any further than you are willing to go."

"Good." I said, and then pulled his lips to mine. He kissed me deeply, but gently. It was a _very_ sensual kiss. I didn't know what it was, but kissing him made my soul feel more complete than it ever had felt. The feel of his kiss and his hands around my waist felt like so much more than it ever had in my dreams. He leaned away and took my hand leading me to the bed. He laid me down and lay down next to me. I turned on my side so I was facing him. I ran my hand down his chest and he closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh.

"Tell me this is not a dream." He said quietly.

"It's not a dream." I ran my hand around the bottom of his shirt letting my fingers touch his skin. I felt him quiver under my touch. His hand traveled to my leg and he rubbed up and down just barely touching my skin. The way he kissed me was so sensual and intimate; I never wanted it to stop. His free hand went into my hair and he angled his fingers in it.

I pulled my leg up and wrapped it around his waist, pulling him closer to me. He rolled me over so I was now on my back and he was hovering over me. I ran my hands up his back under his shirt pushing it higher and higher. He reached back and pulled it over his head and tossed it across the room. He was beautiful.

He kissed down my neck to the opening of the shirt; he brought his hand up and undid the first button. As he did he looked into my eyes. He kept staring deep into my eyes as he undid the next one and then the next one, waiting foe me to stop him. I didn't. Once he had all of them undone, he pushed it to the side, revealing my body that was completely turned on. "Rose, you are my queen." He breathed as he began kissing me again pressing our bodies together. The feeling of our skin touching was electrifying. His hand traveled down my side gently coming to a stop at the edge of my thong. He kissed down my neck to my chest and before he went any lower he looked into my eyes once more waiting for permission.

"Yes Adrian." I moaned as he took my erect nipple into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue and gently teasing it with his teeth. His hand traveled up my leg and ran across my center that was now dripping with anticipation. He moved his hips a little and I could feel his erection rub against my leg. He took the side of my thong and pulled them down, kissing down my torso. He was so skilled, and I was getting more and more aroused at the thought of what was to come.

He trailed his lips from my ankle all the way to the top of my inner thigh, while his other hand lightly brushed my other leg on his way up. With every touch, every kiss, I became more and more aware for permission. I bit my lip and arched my back letting him know what I wanted. He lowered his mouth slowly to my throbbing center and brought his hand up and began massaging me with his fingers. I had done this before, in dreams and in life, but Adrian was introducing me to a world of temptations I never knew existed. He inserted a finger and began slowly pumping in and out of me while his tongue ever so gently licked the spot I needed him to so badly.

My body was responding to him I ways I never thought possible. The sensations he was sending through me were amazing. M body began to burn and after a while I felt my muscles begin to constrict around his fingers. My body exploded in ecstasy and let out a loud moan accompanied by his name. he sat up, licked his lips, then pulled me up to meet him. My hands went to the waist of his jeans and I fumbled with his jeans button. We were kissing hungrily now and I finally got them undone and began pushing them down. He stood up and took them off, laid them by the side of the bed, and was left only in his black boxer briefs. His erection was quite evident and I couldn't help but pull him to me. I pushed him down on his back and ran my lips all down his chest.

I began pulling his boxers down revealing him in all his glory. And it was a glorious sight. As I worked my way up his legs I stopped at his erection, licking all around it. I heard him take a deep breath and hold it in, in anticipation of what was to come I suppose. I took him my hand and held him tightly as I lowered my mouth and he let out a loud sigh. I circled the tip with my tongue and began moving him in and out of my mouth slowly. What I couldn't fit in my mouth I pumped with my hand. I felt his hand move to my hair, but he let me have all the control. I pulled myself away and looked into his bright green eyes, he smiled at me, and it was then that I decided I wasn't ready to go all the way, but I would bake sure he was satisfied with this. I lowered my mouth to him once more and sucked a little harder and faster than before.

"Rose." He moaned. After a little while I could feel his body begin to tense, telling me he was close. His grip in my hair got tighter, but not painful. Suddenly he went still and his body let go as the warmness of him filled my mouth. It was not my favorite thing to do, but I swallowed, and surprisingly it wasn't all that bad. Not something I would do all the time, but I handled it. I felt his body quiver as I pulled up and moved up towards his face.

"Can I kiss you?' I asked.

"Why would you even ask that? If you don't I'll feel rejected." He said and pulled me to him kissing me deep and passionately. After we calmed down, I lay my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. "That was amazing." He said.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"That was the first time I have ever had that done to me."

"What? No way." I said, shocked, not sure I should believe him.

"No, really. Not to sound bad, but I never really wanted it. I just wanted sex, and then I was done. That's more of an intimate thing. With you though, it's different." He said.

"Why's that?"

"Because you make me feel things I never thought I would ever feel. And why would you ask if you could kiss me?"

"Wee, some guys I know have said they don't want to kiss after that. They said it's like kissing themselves."

"Well, for future reference, you don't ever need permission to kiss me. You can kiss me whenever or wherever you want. And actually? I found it really sexy." He smiled.

"I do want to apologize though."

"For what?" He asked.

"Well, I know you wanted more, I'm just not ready." I said.

"Little Dhampir, with you, I don't care. I will wait forever if that's what you want. If I never have sex again, but I get to be with you, I'll be fine with that."

I smiled and leaned up and kissed him.

"Well, you need to sleep, and so do I. I should go." He started to get up and I grabbed his arm. He stopped and turned to look at me.

"Stay, please? I want you to stay." I said with a small smile.

"I thought you'd never ask." He said with a smile and slip back into bed with me. He lay on his back and I put my head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around me tightly. I began to drift off and I swear I heard him say, "I love you Rose." I smiled and drifted off.

* * *

**There is the big love scene with Adrian and Rose. I hoped you liked it. This chapter is the longest one I have ever written. I am going to start getting into the Damen story next, so please, keep reading. **

**REVIEW!**


	9. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

**I wanted to let you know that I am having some difficulty finding a direction for this story to go in. I am going to be putting this story on hold and work on my new story, Salvation A New Reality. Please read that one, and when my mind can get wrapped around the direction for this story, I will continue it. Any ideas you may have would be greatly appreciated. Again, I am sorry but I haven't been able to come up with anything in the last 4 days.**

**Thank you for sticking with me and my stories and I hope you continue to follow me.**

**I will be continuing to work on this one however, it will just take me a while.  
**


End file.
